


A Christmas To Remember

by Synnerxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Bondage, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-20
Updated: 2009-12-20
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7123876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jillian gets the Christmas of a lifetime, thanks to Melina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Christmas To Remember

“You have three different gifts and you're going to get them all by the end of the night, but you get to choose the order in which I present them to you.” Melina's voice was right next to my ear, her breath caressing my cheek.

We had gotten back to my apartment after the show was over and Melina had insisted on giving me my Christmas presents early. That was how I came to be tied up to one of my kitchen chairs with only my thong and a blindfold on.

“Pick a number. One, two or three.” Melina said, stepping away from me. I could hear her heels on my floor clicking.

“Two.” I said. She pulled the blindfold away from my head and gave me a sexy smirk. She turned on a CD player and some dance music came on. I gasped, taking in her outfit. She was wearing a red mini skirt trimmed in white fur and a red leather halter top with black high heels and a Santa hat on her head.

“Option two is a strip tease.” She said, hips swaying to the music. She reached up and took off the hat, tossing it, so it landed in my lap. My fingers dug into the arms of the chair, desperately wanting to touch myself as she started to dance.

She wiggled out of the skirt, letting it pool at her feet. She stepped out of it and I saw the red thong she had on and whimpered in need. She grinned at me as she straddled my lap and ground her hips against me. My fingers twitched, aching to touch her but she moved back in front of me and pulled off the top and dropped it to the ground. I moaned, watching her beautiful breasts bounce free. 

She flicked off the music and faced me again. “Next choice, Jilly?” 

“One.” I said, panting heavily.

“That is a good choice.” She leaned toward me again, her breasts brushing my arm, as she put the blinfold back on. She walked out of the room and came back a few moments later. 

“Ah, the miracles of modern Japanese technology. Your next gift is a set of five vibrators.” She said. I could hear the lust in her voice.

I heard the vibrators before I felt them. The hum was right next to my skin, the vibrations disturbing the air around me. Then she lowered her hand to my skin and I almost went out of my mind. Turns out, they were little finger vibrators. She trailed them down my shoulder to my hard nipple. I moaned and thrashed my head back and forth. I was going to cum soon, but I needed her hand a little further down. 

She switched to the other nipple and I clenched my thighs, looking for any kind of friction. There was none and I moaned as she took the vibrators away.

“Well I guess that just leaves us with option three.” She said, removing the blindfold again. She reached into a box on the nightstand and brought out a magnificent purple dildo. She waved it at me. “This is not for you...yet.” She smirked.

She sat on the edge of the bed and stroked over her nipples, stomach, and thighs, finally slipping a hand inside her underwear. She arched her hips up and moaned, while I watched, aching to touch her and not being able to. 

She slid the skimpy panties off and picked up the dildo. I knew how to get her off, but I had never watched her get herself off. What a sight it was.

She stroked it against her clit and rubbed it on her wet slit, teasing herself. She pushed it in slowly, moaning as it filled her. She picked up the pace, one hand playing with her nipples as she thrust her hips up.

I could tell she was about to cum, could almost taste the juices spilling out of her. 

“Jilly? I wish this was you.” She gasped and then came hard, my name falling from her lips in a shout.

I whimpered in need and she finally stood up from the bed and untied me. She pushed me down on the bed and nudged my thighs apart. Her hands teased my nipples as her lips moved up my inner thighs to my dripping arousal. She pinned my hips down as she gave my clit a firm tonguing and then thrust her tongue inside of me, making me moan and whimper.

She sucked my clit into her mouth, tongue dancing over it. I gripped her hair hard and arched my back, my orgasm sweeping through me. I panted and shivered as she kissed me, letting me taste myself on her lips. Sexy, I thought.

I opened my eyes and met her dark ones, which were shining with mischief. Uh oh, she wasn't finished with me yet.

She rolled over on top of me and kissed me hard as she thrust two fingers inside of me, her thumb brushing my clit roughly as her fingers hit my G-spot. Just how I liked it. I wasn't able to last long, coming hard a second time, moaning into her mouth.

She pulled away from my mouth, her fingers keeping the pace, not letting me recover as I came again a few minutes later, a scream tearing through me.

She smiled at me and kissed me again. 

“How was that for a Christmas present?” She snickered.

“A Christmas to remember, Melina, I love you.” I kissed her again, sweetly.

We both curled up together and fell asleep in the glow of the Christmas tree lights in the corner of the room.


End file.
